Izumi is a cursed name
by Mikila94
Summary: Izumi Suwa meets Izumi Curtis. What will happen? R&R, please.


**A.N: This is my first crossover AND my first story in english, so don´t mind grammar mistakes or if chacraters are OOC. Okay? Oh, and I´m not very good in english.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or Bitter virgin. **

**Izumi is a cursed name**

Izumi Suwa walked alone in the road. It was a cold night and she was sad. Very sad. She had lost her baby just one month ago, and now she lived alone in the Tokyo.

"Why me? Why did this happen to me?" she often asked from herself. Sometimes she tought that the God was cruel, and sometimes that there wasn´t a thing called God. But most of the time she blamed herself.

"Would my baby be alive, if I had gone home earlier? Would he be alive if I had stayed in Tokyo?" these thoughts were running in her head.

She was so deeply in her thoughts that she didn´t notice how she bumbed into someone.

"Oh, I´m sorry. Are you okay?" the woman who she had bumbed into asked.

"Yes, I am. What about you? And I´m the one who should apologize, because I didn´t watch where I was going." Izumi said. She watched the woman, who looked like she was in her late twentys or early thirties. She had long, black hear in a ponytail and white, long dress on her.

"Yeah, I a-" the woman suddenly stopped her sentence when she started to gaught up blood.

"Oh my god, are you okay? I´ll call an ampulance!" Izumi said and took her cellphone from her pocket.

"No, no, it´s okay." the woman said.

"Okay? Okay!? How can it be okay when you caught up blood!?" Izumi yelled. Was this woman insane?!

"It´s okay, this happens all the time." the woman said.

"But-"

"Izumi!" Izumi´s sentence was cut off by this yell. She looked behind the woman and saw a huge man and two little boys running towards them.

"Who´s that?" Izumi thought. Now the man and those two little boys were alredy next to the woman.

"Izumi, are you okay!?" the man asked from the woman.

"So that´s woman´s name is also Izumi?" Izumi thought.

"I´m alright, dear." The woman, also named Izumi, replied. The man, apparently her huspand, sighed in relief. Then he turned his atenttion to Izumi (Suwa).

"May I ask who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, no one important. I just bumbed into her when I wasn´t watching where I was going." Izumi (Suwa) said guikly. She walked past the man and his wife and the two kids an asked: "I presume that you can help her from now on?" The man nodded.

"Good", Izumi (Suwa) said and started to walk away. When she was behind the corner, she sighed.

"Her name was Izumi too, huh?" she asked silently and peeked where the man, woman and the kids still were.

"Same name, different fate. She´s happy with her huspand and two kids while I have nothing." she thought. That thought in mind she started to walk home.

XXXXX

Two days later Izumi (Suwa) walked in the same road again. Alone and sad, just like last time.

"I can´t take this anymore… I have nothing!" she thought. She noticed a high bridge near by.

"Maybe it´s just better if I die…" she said silently and started to walk towards the bridge.

When she got to the bridge, she climped onto it´s banister.

"Goodbye, Daisuke, mom." she thought. When she was about to jump, she heard a voice: "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Izumi turned her head to see who was talking. It was the woman from two days ago, who´s name was also Izumi. She turned her head back and asked silently: "What do you want?"

"Know what the hell are you doing", Izumi (Curtis) replied calmly.

"It´s none of your business. Now live me alone!" Izumi (Suwa) shouted.

"I will, but just after I have maken sure that you won´t jump." Izumi (Curtis) said and stepped little closer.

"Like I said, it´s none of your busines!" Izumi (Suwa) yelled and tried to jump, but failed because another Izumi pulled her back to the bridge.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Izumi (Suwa) yelled.

"I could ask the same thing from you. Why are you trying to kill yourself?" Izumi (Curtis) asked. She still had a tight gribb of her namesake´s hand.

"IT`S NONE OF YOUR BUSINES, DAMN IT! NOW LIVE ME ALONE!" Izumi (Suwa) shouted again. Then she said silently: "You wouldn´t understand anyway…"

This made Izumis´s (Curtis) look soften a little bit.

"Try me", she said.

Izumi (Suwa) shook her head.

"No… you wouldn´t undestand." she said.

"Like I said, try me." Izumi (Curtis) said.

"No, you wouldn´t understand. You have what I have lost…" Izumi (Suwa) whispered.

"Excuse me? What do I have what you don´t?" Izumi (Curtis) asked confused.

"You have a family!" Izumi (Suwa) shouted. "We have same name, but we are completly different! You have a huspand and those two son´s of yours, while I lost my baby just a little while ago!" she continued.

"We are completly opposites… you have everything I don´t…." Izumi (Suwa) cried.

Izumi (Curtis) was shocked.

"So we have same name?" she asked.

Izumi (Suwa) nodded.

Izumi (Curtis) smiled sadly.

"Well, that´s not the only common thing we have with eachother." she said.

"What do you mean?" Izumi (Suwa) asked with a confused expression.

"My first child died when I was pregnant. Then I find out that I can´t get pregnant anymore. I lost my chance to be a mother." Izumi (Curtis) explained. Then she continued: "I know that it wasn´t my fault, but I still blame myself sometimes."

"Liar", was all that Izumi (Suwa) said.

"Excusme?" Izumi (Curtis) asked.

"You have two kids. I saw them. Those two blond boys!" Izumi (Suwa) shouted angrily.

Izumi (Curtis) stared her for a moment, and then she laughed.

"No, no, Ed and Al aren´t my kids. They are my students." she said.

Izumi (Suwa) blushed. She had been wrong.

"Aguess we are more a like than I thought…" She said silently.

"Yeah", Izumi (Curtis) said. She paused for a moment and then asked: "Still planning on killing yourself?"

"Why wouldn´t I? You get past of your baby´s death, but that doesn´t mean that I would get past mine." Izumi (Suwa) said.

"You can´t know if you don´t try, right?" Izumi (Curtis) said and letted go of her namesake´s hand.

"Maybe… but what should I do?" Izumi (Suwa) asked.

"Do you have a family?" Izumi (Curtis) answered with a guestion.

"Yes. My mother and brother live in the coountryside." Izumi (Suwa) replied.

"Theres your answer. Go to them. I´m sure you´l find help from there." Izumi (Curtis) said. Then she walked away.

"Maybe she´s right… I need to go back home." Izumi (Suwa) decided and started to walk towads her apartment.

**A.N: There! Did you like it? Rewiew, okay?**


End file.
